


Will You Marry Me?

by Bandshe



Series: Anders and Warden Surana [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders asks June to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make a happy story. I just feel bad crushing Anders all the time.

Anders fumbled with the small box in his hand. He’d occasionally open it to make sure the contents were unharmed. His heart seemed to beat louder and louder the longer he waited.  
He didn’t want to do it this way, but they were never alone and it was as good a time as any.  
He kept hearing the whining of the puppy next to him, he tried to silence him to no avail.

“Shhh. I don’t want her hearing you. Pounce is so much quitter.” 

June walked into the room drenching wet from being outside and training the new recruits. 

“I don’t understand why you thought training recruits today was a good idea.” Anders said concerned as he heard her coughing while picking a towel to dry herself off.

 _Great, it’s definitely the wrong time now._ The puppy near the side of the bed started to whine again.

“What was that?” June turned to look at the bed.

“What are you talking about?” Anders tried playing it off.

The mabari cried a little bit louder. _Maker, can this dog be any less discreet?_

“Anders I’m not stupid, I heard it.”

“Ooooh, you mean this?” Anders reached over the side of the bed and held up the mabari puppy.

“Anders! You got me a puppy?” June dropped the towel and ran towards the puppy. “I can’t believe it. I figured you wouldn’t be fond of one because of Pounce.” June held the puppy as he licked her face.

“It’s only fair you get a pet of your own and you Fereldens love your mabaris. But before you get carried away with him, I think a warm bath is an order, my love.”

June placed the puppy on the floor hesitantly. He jumped and barked at her and she just wanted to hold him again.

“We’ll be back June. Just go.” Anders pushed her out the door following suit.

“Oh, so this is a two person job, huh?”

“Well I want to make sure you don’t drown. Unlike me you never needed to swim to get to the shore after escaping the tower.” Anders teased.

“Oh you’re so funny.”

“I call it charming.”

When the two entered the bathroom they noticed the water was already being warmed. Once warm enough the servant walked out and let the two have some privacy.  
“I suggest you wash that dirt off before getting into the tub.” Anders looked at her disgusted.

“Well geez Anders, should I go outside naked and wash off there?”

“I’d like to see that, and I’m sure everyone else would too. Just hop into one tub get cleaned enough and then go into the other tub. I’ll have the servant come back to clean out my tub afterwards.” 

“Ok.” June went into the tub and all the dirt spread into the water. “Maker, this is disgusting.”

“I know. Do you think I’d let you in bed with me for even a moment when you’re that dirty?” Anders joked.

“Oh aren’t you the funny one.” June said rolling her eyes.

“I like to think I am.” He winked at her hoping she’d find the humor in that.

“Anders, I think the servant will have to wash both tubs when I’m done.” She stood up, Anders handled her the towel while pretending to be a gentleman.

“Cute Anders, look away, or your eyes will fall out of your head.” 

“They just might, we don’t know for sure.” Anders wrapped her in the towel. She smiled at him and let the towel fall, allowing him to gaze on her elfish form. “Nope, your eyes didn’t fall off, but I think your mouth froze.” She picked up the towel to keep herself warm until she hopped into the second tub. Anders watched her clean herself, a small veil of dirt floated on the top of the water.

“I’ll be back love, I’ll get the servant.” 

When the servant came in and saw the tub, she scowled. Anders felt guilty, but it wasn’t his doing.

“If you want help, I’d be happy to oblige.” Anders offered his help. The servant looked up at him for a while, Anders didn’t know what to make of it.

“Yes, I could use the help. I assume the other tub will need some washing as well.”

“Yes ma’am.” Anders talked to her as if she was in charge and he was the servant.

June watched the two walk back and forth into the room, while she washed herself. Anders and the servant had brought some more servants to speed up the process. She never knew how hard they worked until that moment. She felt so guilty sitting in the tub, in luxury while her servants cleaned the mess she made in the tub.

“Alright ma’am if you’re ready you can get into the clean tub. We’ll put some soap in it if you’d like.”

“That’s ok Anna, I’ll do it for her. Don’t worry about it, it’s the very least I can do.” Anders took the small shavings of soap and swirled them into the tub allowing them to form bubbles. He also added a bit of the perfume he had bought her last month.

“Miss Surana are you ready to come out?” Anna asked.

“Yes Anna.” June stood up and grabbed a clean towel from the rack near the tub. She stepped out of the tub with such grace one would’ve said she floated out. Anders had his back turned to her and continued to do so just for appearance sake. As she stepped into the bathtub she ran her fingers across his neck sending a series of shivers up his spine and redness to his face.

“Thank you Anders.” She spoke softly.

“You’re welcome, my love.” His breath caught as he spoke to her.

Anders and the servants worked on cleaning and filling the second tub. Once done and they left and he waited for his tub’s water was warmed. He started disrobing when he remembered that he had something in his pocket that he didn’t want to lose.

“You’re sure taking your time getting into your tub. Do you want me to look away, since my eyes may fall out?” She giggled as she lay in the tub playing with the bubbles that formed from the soap.

“It’s funny to think that this adorable elf before me, playing with bubbles in her tub is the same who killed an archdemon.” Anders watched her smiling. He stepped into his tub quickly washing of the dirt that had built up around him from working around the estate when she was busy training the recruits. “You’re beautiful, did I ever tell you that?” Anders watched her placing a pile of bubbles on her head.

“Huh? Oh, you could always say it more often.” She stuck out her tongue at him.

He loved her silly moments. No one ever saw this side of her. Alistair was her best friend, but even he didn’t see her like this. She was always her most relaxed around him. 

“If you beg for it I’ll never give it to you.” Anders crossed his arms.

“Oh really? I recall you loving to hear me beg. In fact, right before I went out for training.”

Anders smiled thinking about the adventure they had before she went to spend the rest of the day working. She was adventurous, but she was always begging him to take charge. “I’m tired of calling the shots Anders. Ever since I’ve become a Warden all I have done was tell others what to do. I’m tired of this. Please, can you at least tell me what to do. I’m your servant.” Anders didn’t like her saying that, but he didn’t mind making her beg for pleasure.

“Anders?”

“Yes, love? He looks at her hoping she’s not making a beard of bubbles because then he may change his mind about hopping in the tub with her.

“I love you. I don’t think I tell you that enough. I don’t think that I appreciate you as much as you deserve.” June’s tone turned serious all of a sudden, with a hint of sorrow.

“June, it’s ok. I know you love me.” Anders gets out of his tub walking towards her. She starts blushing at the sight of his wet and nude body. She never had seen him from that angle and especially wet. They had mentioned how they wanted to swim at the surrounding beach, but it was still too cold. She never thought that seeing him naked and wet would affect her the way it was at that moment.

“Anders, what are you doing?” June asked nervously.

“I think I left something in my robes. Just relax my love. It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before.”

“Yeah, but it’s different somehow. You’re so much more right now. Maybe it’s the way you’re carrying yourself, I don’t know. You’re just sexier today.” Her body was so hot it felt as if she could boil the water.

Anders walked into the tub. The water splashed over the edge as both of them sat in the tub. Anders was a good foot taller than June, so it was a pretty confined space. She got up and sat on his lap. She took his hand and kissed his finger tips.

“Anders?”

“Yes?”

“Work your magic on me.” she smirked at him wanting his energy surging through her body.

Anders gulped. He now understood what she mentioned about being a different type of sexy. At that moment he felt as if he was in the Fade and being seduced by a Desire demon. His heart pounded and he could feel himself harden.

June smiled at him. “Come on Anders. I love it when you do it. I’m ready for it. Please, I’m begging.”

Anders swore she could hear his heart beating through his chest. He allowed his magic to flow through this fingers and slid them into her sex. June gasped not only because of his fingers but because of the pulsating energy surging through them. The more he did it the higher she felt. “Anders I want more. Please.” June begged.

“More as in harder?”

“As in more fingers.” June arched her back.

He complied and he watched her and she started grinding on them. He felt as if he couldn’t handle it. He wrapped one arm around her in order to change positions. Soon it was him on top, he began thrusting his fingers into her watching her arch her back. He didn’t go as fast as she wanted because he feared forcing water into her body. He removed his fingers and rubbed his thumb on her clitoris.  
“Anders. Anders. Maker.” June moaned out loud almost crying in pleasure. 

He leaned over and kissed her. She took him in hungrily. This is what they wanted but he also had other plans. He got off of her and went through his robes.

“Anders, I didn’t want you to stop.”

“We can continue this in the bedroom, but before I forget I got you something else. It’s not as adorable as a puppy, but I’m hoping you will still like it.”

Anders leaned over going through his robes. He grabbed a small item and smiled at her.

“Normally I love to watch you beg me to give you pleasure, but this time it’s my turn to beg for your pleasure.”

June looked at him not understanding what he was getting at. He took her left hand and kissed her fingers. She smiled at him softly. He cheeks tingled at the warm sensation of his lips on her fingers. He had stopped and she frowned.

"Why did you stop?" she complained.

Anders turned and grabbed the small white gold ring, matching the Grey Warden silver. He chose white gold over silver because he didn't want her ring tarnishing. “June, will you marry me? I’m begging you.” He smiled figuring she’d enjoy that.

She stared at the ring and then at Anders. She was speechless something that Anders didn’t want. The moment of silence was killing him.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

She pushed him off, got out of the tub grabbing her towel. “Let’s go to the bedroom we have to celebrate.” She opened the door and ran down the hall. Anders smiled until he realized that he had to get up naked with the door open. Anders grabbed his towel and robes and did his best to cover himself. The servants watched him chase June down the hall. When he got the their room the puppy was on the outside of the door scratching at it. Anders grabbed him and looked for someone to take the puppy in it’s room with Pounce. He saw James, one of the younger servants. “James! Can you take this puppy to Pounce’s room?” James looked at Anders standing there wet and wrapped in his towel. He took the puppy and Anders ran into the room. He closed the door behind letting the towel drop. 

June was sitting on their bed, naked and still wet. She beckoned to him and Anders walked briskly to the bed. He climbed over her causing her to fall back. The two laughed before continuing on. Anders allowed June to move further up the bed, before he climbed back on top of her. He wanted to have their usual passionate sex, but he wanted something softer, something more loving.

“June, is it ok if we move a little slowly tonight? I want to savor this.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way at this moment.” She smiled up at him, sending a wave of desire through his body. 

Out of habit he propped himself up on his left elbow hovering his right hand over her body. He let his energy surround her. She’d get hurt so often that he started to assume she was doing it on purpose just to have an excuse to be alone with him.

“Anders, I’m not hurt. You don’t have to do that.”

“It relaxes you.”

“You relax me and that’s without the magic. Just come here and do to me what you want to do for the rest of our lives.”

“Yes my love.” Anders put his right hand down and went up for a kiss. June wraps her arms around his neck, preventing him from lifting himself off, not like he wanted to. Their kiss is hungry, desperate, as if at any moment it will be taken from them. June takes one hand and pushes some of his hair behind his ear.

“I want to see your face.” June said.

“I guess if you want to see my face without the hair getting in the way, you’d have to be on top.” Anders continued to kiss her as she made little circles on the back of his neck with her fingers. Anders shivered and the electricity from her touch went through his body. “Ready?”

“Yes.” June said in a hushed tone as if she was afraid the servants heard. The servants always hear, they may start off discreet, but Anders makes sure that they don’t end that way.

Anders rolls off allowing June to take control. June playfully hides her breasts from Anders. “Oh no, we’re not doing this June. You’re not going to make me beg.”

“You don’t have to, just replace my hands with yours.” 

Anders smiles at her gladly obliging. He grabs her breasts squeezing them hard, just like she wanted. He removes his hands and traces a line down the valley between her breasts and past her belly button, while the other hand rests on her hip. “What are you waiting for love?”

June smiles devilishly. “Nothing, I’m just enjoying this.” June shifts her position so she is directly above him, straddling him for leverage. She grabs his arms, holding them down by his wrists. For her size she’s surprisingly strong. Nathaniel had taught her to use a bow, so her arms were now one of the strongest parts of her body, the other being her thighs.  
She started kissing his forehead, then his nose, which she spent a bit more time on. She loved his nose, which is the one thing he was pretty insecure about. Then she delicately kissed his lips letting her grip relax. She runs her fingers down the underside of his arms, tickling him a bit. Soon he felt her lips on his neck. He was always thankful that his cloak had a high collar, because she loved to mark his neck. She’d get carried away and he had suffered through it. She nibbled his ear lobe cupping his neck with the other hand. She moved him closer to her, he knew what was going to happen. She started sucking on his neck. His body tried to heal itself, he had trained himself to automatically start healing when his body was being injured. 

“Ugh, Anders, this is no fun if you keep trying to heal.”

“How do you even know I’m doing it?”

“My lips are tingling.”

“Sorry, force of habit.”

She pulled away from his neck the sudden cold air where her mouth was made him shiver. She kissed her way to his collar bone. She licked and sucked it a bit before moving down to his chest. Anders stared at her ass which she had up in the air while she was working her way down. His erection was starting to press up against her. He ran his nails from her lower back towards her shoulders. He moved one hand to the back of her head letting his fingers tangle into her hair. She played with his nipples a bit, once again focusing on sucking and biting. She nibbled her way down to his adonis belt and licked it getting closer to his member. He was pulsating, waiting for her. His body was aching for her lips, for her sex, any amount of attention she was willing to give his penis.

Anders watched her as she took hold of his penis and started pumping it. “M-Maker. June.” His eyes closed with the pleasure that was working it’s way through his body. Soon he felt a sudden wet and warm feeling wrap around his penis. “Oh, June. Damn. I love you.”

June focuses all her attention on pleasing him, making sure he was as wet as she was at that moment. She pauses briefly looking at him lost in pleasure. “Anders.”

“Yes?” his response breathy.

“Ask me to marry you again.”

“June, will you marry me?”

June had got up from between his legs and lowered herself onto his penis, letting her vagina embrace it, causing him to arch his back.

“Yes Anders, I will marry you.”

“Oh, you’re bad.” Anders chuckled grabbing her hips as she rode him. She rolled her hips gently while on top of him. She wanted to make love so she was being as gentle as she could, forcing herself to contain her urge to become a little violent.

Anders looked up at her biting her lower lip, a thing she does when she’s restraining herself. He waits for to make eye contact before smirking. He knows how it works on her. He was trying to push her to the limit, to see how long she could go before pinning him down and ravishing him. With his hands still on her hips, he shifts his weight flipping her onto her back, so he can take control. All bets are off with the love making. He thrusts deeply into her, causing an unexpected, but loud scream. He feared the servants were going to barge through the door, but he knew they wouldn’t. She arched her back gripping the sheets as she lifted her hips allowing him to penetrate her deeper.

“Fuck, Anders. I want it harder.”

Anders grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it as he thrust into her deeper and repeatedly. He went in for a kiss, as he did so June wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The contractions of her sex sending more pleasure through him. She became wetter and louder, and soon she was riding the wave of her pleasure. Her body reddened with her orgasm. She looked at him sweetly, begging him for more. He gave her more and then some. She ran her fingers down his back, leaving raised welts where they traveled. Soon it was Anders climaxing, releasing himself into her. He rolled off of her, the two huffing after their workout. Anders begins to heal himself when June grabbed his wrist.

“No, please leave them there.” Her sweet smile stopped him from continuing.

“Yes, June. Anything for you.”

“Another go at it, then?”

“June, let me rest first, let my back recover. I just want to hold you.”

The two curled into each other, memorizing each other’s features.

“I love you Anders.”

“I love you too June.” he responded as he fell asleep. June ran her fingers through his hair, leaning in to kiss his nose before falling asleep.


End file.
